


entropic

by misura



Category: The Champions (TV)
Genre: Microfic, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entropic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



Your nose bumps into Craig's as you lean in to kiss the woman you love, and this is the state of your life right now: you pull back a little, smile and kiss him instead of her.

He's not her. He will be, later tonight, when the three of you will be so tangled together that you'll forget who you are, whose hands are on your hips and whose are in your hair, but right now, you know that your name is Richard Barrett, and you're kissing one of the two people you love most in the world.


End file.
